The use of remote computing services, such as remote document storage, has greatly increased in recent years. An organization, for example, may support its operations using both internal networks of computing resources and computing resources managed by others. Computers of the organization, for instance, may communicate with computers of other organizations to access and/or provide documents or other data while using services of another organization. In many instances, organizations configure and operate remote networks using hardware managed by other organizations, thereby reducing infrastructure costs and achieving other advantages. With such configurations of computing resources, ensuring that access to the resources and the data they hold can be challenging, especially given the multitude of different computing systems. For example, computers of the organization may include Personal Computers, Tablets, Smartphones, Laptops and other devices.
It is often challenging to provide mechanisms that enable grouping documents in a document collection. In addition, it is often challenging to analyze document or user attributes in order to recommend the user as a reviewer of the document.